If only it were real
by Chickee1
Summary: What should have happened during Doppelganger, before McGee interrupted Gibbs...little bit of KG


**Title: If only it were real**

**Author: Chickee15**

**Category/Rating: Kibbs/R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Navy NCIS; they belong to Donald P Bellasario and CBS.**

**Summary: What should have happened during Doppelganger, before McGee interrupted Gibbs. **

**AN: This is my first NCIS fic, and I hope you all enjoy it. **

Gibbs had his arms around Karen, holding her hands as they moved

together to sand the boat. "Are you familiar with this new advance in

technology called…power stools?" asked Karen as she drew her mouth

closer to Gibbs'. Smiling Gibbs leaned closer, "Closer your eyes"

whispered Gibbs, as he pushed Karen's hands upwards. "Feel the wood?"

he asked as a smirk came across his face. Karen smiled with a slight nod,

"You don't get a sensation like that from a power tool", whispered Gibbs

are the turned Karen around. Looking into each other's eyes, they smiled.

Gibbs leaned down, drawing his lips closer to hers. As their lips met, a

smooth sensation was felt through both bodies. Gibbs pushed her slightly

against the boat, as his tongue probed at her lips waiting to be allowed

access.Karen wrapped her arms around Gibbs' neck drawing him closer

to her. Their tongues met, both using swift motion in their mouths. "Come

on…." Whispered Gibbs as he drew back and took her hand in his and

headed up stairs. Just as they headed up the stairs, Gibbs' cell phone

began to ring. "Leave it Jethro", Karen said as she pulled him into a

passionate kiss as they headed towards his bedroom.

**In the Lab….**

"He's not answering his phone", McGee said as he placed his phone

back in his pocket. Abby looked at him strangely, "Gibbs always answers

his phone, unless….." started Abby. "Unless what….."? asked McGee

looking at Abby, who gave him a childish smile. "Unless he's doing

something really important…." A look of shock came across McGee's

face, "Oh...well how am I supposed to tell Gibbs that neither Petty Officer

Wiken isn't the killer or Aaron Wright?" Just than Tony and Kate walked

into the lab, "What's this about our only two suspects not being the killer"?

asked Tony. "Abby just figured out that neither of them are the killers but

the killer does smoke Llamas", answered McGee. "Wait did you say

Llamas?......I remember Karen Wilkerson smoking, I think it was Llamas"

Tony said as everyone looked at him. "What…I was going to ask her out

but I think that Gibbs beat me to it." "McGee where's Gibbs?" asked Kate

as she slapped Tony upside the head. "He's not answering his phone and

if Tony is right….there's a possibility that Gibbs is with the killer…." McGee

said as they all looked at the screen.

**Gibbs' house....**

Entering his bedroom, Gibbs reached out and latched onto Karen's

forearm, pulling her inside, closing the door. "C'mere." Without conscious

thought he wrapped his arms around her and drew her close to his body,

their mouths met as did their tongues, going slowly at first but than moved

quicker. As they stood at the edge of the bed, Gibbs was quick to remove

his shirt, as he did Karen slowly lifted her arms in the air and Gibbs was

quick to help lift her shirt above her head, as he did he began kissing her

bare skin that was revealed. His hands made their way to her back and

unclasped her bra, as he lowered his head and began to kiss her

hardened nipples. Karen moaned at the feeling of his mouth on her

breasts, she slowly backed away from him and sat on the edge of his bed,

quickly removing the rest of her clothing as he stood there watching.

Walking up to the bed, Gibbs leaned down and placed a soft kiss on

Karen's lips, "Your sure about this?" he asked. Nodding her head, she

pulled him down to her as she moved to the head of the bed. "I'm

sure…..I want this…" she whispered as she kissed Gibbs passionately. As

Gibbs kissed Karen deeply, he could feel her hands moving down towards

the button of his pants. "Let me help you with that", said Gibbs as he

smiled and quickly got off the bed and removed himself of his pants and

boxers and joined Karen back on the bed. Gibbs braced his hands on

either side of Karen as he looked into her eyes, "I don't have any

protection", he said. He thought to himself she should know that this could

lead to something else if they weren't using protection. "That's okay…..it's

better that way", Karen said as she once again pulled Gibbs down to her.

**Back at the lab….**

"How many times have you called his phone?" asked Kate as she had

begun to look concerned. "I've called his cell 4 times and his home

phone like 5 times, he's either busy…as Abby put it or not there". Kate just

walked away, not wanting to show her concern for her boss or rather how

upset she was if he was really with that woman. "Kate…you okay?", asked

Tony as he walked up behind her. "Yeah I'm fine…do you really think that

Gibbs is with that woman….Karen?" asked Kate with a sad look upon her

face. "I don't know…I mean he does have quite the charm for the

opposite sex…."started Tony, but it was with saying that, that Kate deiced

to tune him out, although he was right, Gibbs did have quite the charm

on the opposite sex…even if he didn't mean it.

**Gibbs' house...**

His mouth captured hers as he shifted and slid deeply into her. Karen

gasped, "You okay? I can stop", whispered Gibbs softly. Karen smiled at

his tender concern and nodded. "Jethro…..keep going". Gibbs began to

move slowly inside her, pumping his hips in a slow steady rhythm. Karen

slid her hands up and around his back, aiding to his thrusts. The room

quickly filled with passion as the two reached their peaks. Gibbs collapsed

on top of Karen, "Wow", she whispered, "You were amazing". Slowly

exiting her, Gibbs rolled over to the other side of the bed, and wrapped

his arms around Karen, "You were amazing……"he whispered as he

pulled her towards him, she settled her head on his chest and closed her eyes as he placed a kiss on her lips.

Gibbs awoke to hear his phone ringing, it had been ringing when him and

Karen were downstairs, it had been ringing while they were making love

up stairs but he had chose not to answer it, now he was just getting sick of

it. "Karen….Karen…", he called as he rose from his bed, but Karen was

nowhere in sight. Rising from the bed, Gibbs grabbed his boxers and pants

and quickly put them on. As he headed out the door the ringing of his

phone stopped so he grabbed his t-shirt and carried out of the room. He

found Karen sitting by the window with a smoke in hand. "Hey", he said as

he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "Hey yourself",

she said as she turned to kiss him." Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I just

needed a smoke." Grabbing the box with her smokes in it, he took one

out. "Llamas….good brand", said Gibbs as he placed the smoke in his

mouth and lit it up. "You don't need that Jethro, I know what you

need…", whispered Karen as she put out her smoke and took Gibbs' from

him. "Oh yeah….and what would that be?" he asked. Smiling Karen

began to place soft kisses on his neck, Gibbs placed his hands on her

face and pulled her into a long passionate kiss, just than his phone began

to ring again, "I better go and answer that", said Gibbs as he placed one

last kiss on Karen's lips and headed downstairs. As Gibbs disappeared

down the hall, Karen headed into the kitchen where her purse was and

pulled something out of it and headed down the hall.

"Yah yah..I'm coming", called Gibbs as he reached for his phone.

"Gibbs" he called into the phone as he put on his shirt. "Boss its McGee….I

don't know if this is important but I think it is…" started McGee. "McGee

this had better be the most important phone call you ever made", yelled

Gibbs. "Boss, Petty Officer Wilken and Aaron Wright didn't kill Dion..the

person who did smoked Llamas…and Tony remembers seeing Karen

Wilkersen smoking that brand." There was dead silence, 'Karen a killer…no

way' thought Gibbs. "Boss you there….." asked McGee. "Yeah McGee

I'm here……are you sure? I mean did Abby check everything?", "Yeah

boss." A sadden look came across Gibbs' face, "Alright, have Tony and

Kate meet me at my house and…………" Just than there was a gun shot

heard over the phone. "Boss….boss you there", than the line went dead.

McGee hung up the phone, "What happened?" asked Kate. "There were

gun shots…..I think that Ms. Wilkersen is there and………" "Oh my

god….we have to get there now….." yelled Kate as she ran out of the lab.

**Gibbs' house..**

"Ahhhhhhhh", yelled Gibbs as he fell to the ground in pain. Karen

appeared from out of the darkness holding a gun. "I'm so sorry Jethro…I

didn't want to hurt you but I can't let you take me in..none of this was

suppose to happen…I really liked you."

"Karen……you didn't…..we could have talked about it…..I….I thought we had something real…I.…" started Gibbs but was

unable to finish because he was in so much pain, blood begun to stain

Gibbs' shirt and was all over the floor. As he tired to get up, Gibbs held

onto his boat for support, "Karen…put the gun down….my team is on their

way…." Karen walked down beside Gibbs, placing her hands on his face she leaned down at placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Gibbs you in here….boss"?, yelled Kate as her and Tony entered Gibbs'

house. "I'll take upstairs, you take downstairs", yelled Kate as she headed

towards the basement. Slowly walking down the steps, Kate could hear

Gibbs crying out in pain, as she turned the corner; Kate saw Gibbs holding

onto his boat with Karen beside him, kissing him, his shirt was covered in

blood. "Freeze" yelled Kate as she drew her gun and pointed it at Karen.

"Karen Wilkersen, you're under arrest for the murder of Dion…" called

Kate but was stopped at Karen fired her gun. With Karen focused on Kate,

Gibbs was able to get enough motivation to grab her gun from her,

before collapsing. Kate fired her gun and shot Karen twice in the chest.

"Kate……Kate", yelled Tony as he ran down the stairs. "Tony call an

ambulance…Gibbs' been shot." Kate as fast as her legs would let her, the

rest of the way down the stairs to Gibbs' body which was lying on the

floor. Lifting his shirt, she found that not only was her boss in amazing such

but that Karen had shot him twice, once in the chest and the other in the

shoulder. "Gibbs, stay with on your not going anywhere, stay

with me please….I can't loose you now", whispered Kate as she heard Tony running down the stairs with the paramedics.

**At the hospital.....**

"Kate..have you heard on who Jethro is doing?" asked Ducky as him and

Abby came into the waiting room. Ducky could see the blood stains on

her shirt as well as the tears that had dried but left her eyes red. "Kate why

don't you come with me, McGee and Abby will let Tony know who will let

us know if we hear anything about Jethro, come one", said Ducky as took

Kate by the hands and lead her out of the room.

"Ducky I know what your thinking…"started Kate but was stopped by

Ducky. "Kate, I may be old but I am not dumb, you and Jethro have

something but are unable to act upon it….I believe that the two of you

should work something out…think about it." Ducky said as he left Kate

standing alone in the coffee room. As Kate headed back, she saw Tony

running towards her. "Kate…Gibbs is out of surgery, Doc says that he's

going to be fine but it will take time. He's ah…ah asking for you", Tony said

as he was almost out of breath. Kate thanked him and ran towards Gibbs'

room. Opening the door, she saw him there lying so hopelessly hooked up

to many machines. Kate walked up to his bed, and took a seat beside

him, taking her hand in his she kissed it. "Gibbs, I don't know if you can

hear me but if you make it through this we really have to talk about us…."

Before she could finish, she felt his fingers entwine with hers, slowly his eyes

began to open. "Kate….." he whispered very slowly. "I'm hear Gibbs..I'm

here", she said. "I think that talking is a good idea…..I want you to know

that……that…..I've fallen in love with you", whispered Gibbs as he slowly

closed his eyes again. "I love you too Jethro", whispered Kate as she laid

her head next to Gibbs'. As Tony, McGee, Abby and Ducky entered the

room, they saw Kate and Gibbs cuddled together fast asleep. Closing the

door behind them, Ducky turned to take one last look at the two than

looked back at Abby Tony," You know, this reminds me of a story one time……."


End file.
